full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercy Graves
- Human = - Pack Attire = }} - Black Knights= - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Mrercy Graves was the former chauffer of Lex Luthor. After his incarceration, she was made the CEO of LexCorp in his place. A childhood friend of Derek Xander, she met up with him again after the League of Assassins attempted to steal one of LexCorp's latest inventions: The Quartex. After learning the truth of Derek and Rachel's past as well as their Lycan heritage, Mercy gives them sanctuary and transfers the three of them to the Washington State branch of LexCorp. Then one night, in the heat of passion, she and Derek make love, inadvertently turning Mercy into a werewolf. Easily overcoming the change, and joining Derek as his pack mate, she becomes the Alpha-Female of the Black Knights. Characteristics *'Name': Mercy Graves *'Aliases': Hope, Artemis, the kickass bodyguard, Babe (doesn’t like that) *'Age': 26 *'Hair': Auburn Brown (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (yellow in lycan) *'Likes': Being her own boss, working out, cleaning maintaining guns, on top of things, being the head of Lexcorp *'Dislikes': Lex, Superman (finds him annoying), Lane (gets irritated), Derek keeping secrets *'Family': Unknown Appearance Human Lycan Pack Attire Background Stray Dogs on the Street Little was known about Mercy's life before working under Lex Luthor, except that she lived in the street. It was during that time she met up with Derek and Rachel, who were also living out on the street. She and Derek immediately clicked, as they were both survivors, lone wolves, and watched each other’s backs, including acting like big siblings for Rachel. Though it became evident to her that her friendship for Derek was becoming something more, but a relationship like that couldn’t be possible with them living in the slums surviving nonstop. However, that couldn’t come to fruition, as Derek and Rachel had to leave once they caught the attention of Talia A’ Ghul, to whom was unknown at the time, as the duo had saved her life from a gang of thugs, showing potential as members of her personal guard. At that time, Mercy had to fend for herself, and hardened her heart. Though deep down, she still had a spot for Derek. Working for the Cue Ball Man Though it seemed Mercy would share a similar opportunity for herself in the future. In the form of Lex Luthor who took her in under his wing, showing interesting her combat capability. He had his people clean her up, and then made her his right-hand girl. Mercy was loyal and respectful to Luthor, but never servile. There were some hints that she was attracted to Luthor, and fiercely resented any woman who came between them. When Luthor became unusually taken with Lana Lang, Mercy secretly followed her and discovered her passing information on Lex's activities to Superman. Mercy was proud of what she'd done, though Luthor took out his disappointment on her. When Luthor was abducted by Brainiac, she once teamed up with Superman to find him. Superman was baffled by her loyalty to Luthor, initially believing that she had some dirty secret that Lex was threatening her with, and taken aback to hear her say she served Luthor willingly. Superman tried to convince her that Luthor did not return her loyalty, but she refused to listen. In the ensuing battle with Brainiac, Mercy was pinned under a pile of fallen machinery while the room was caving in. She called for Luthor to help her, but he chose to save his own skin, leaving her to die. Instead, she was saved by Superman. Afterwards, she continued to serve Luthor, probably trying to forget his betrayal. New Head of Lexcorp When Luthor went to prison, he appointed Mercy as acting head of LexCorp. She traded in her old driver's costume for a classy skirt suit, and grew out her hair. Somewhat to her own surprise, she thrived: not only did she save the company from the slump caused by Luthor's arrest, she made it more powerful and profitable than it had ever been. When Luthor, a fugitive from the Justice League, as well as Alpha and Harley, appeared in her (formerly his) office pleading for help, she coldly rejected him. According to her, she had "figured out" that the only reason he left LexCorp in her care was because he thought of her as the only one so slavishly loyal to him that she'd hand it back when asked. Given this unflattering assessment of her character, and her undeniably excellent performance as a CEO, she said she no longer had to lick his boots. Luthor responded with violence, and she reluctantly guided him to Professor Ivo’s residence, as he was seeking a cure for his Kryptonite poisoning. Although the Justice League was searching for Luthor, she concealed his whereabouts and continued to aid him, albeit reluctantly. Even as she did so, he taunted her, saying she couldn't resist the attractions of his power and intelligence. However, after Luthor was humiliated by the android Amazo and sent back to prison, he called her on the phone, demanding that she obtain lawyers and medical experts for him. She just hung up on him coldly. Reunion with Her Black Knight Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Alpha Female' Skills Eqiupment Relationships Mercy's Relationships Gallery Mercy Graves (Persephone) suitin' up.JPG|Mercy Graves (Persephone) suitin' up Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Black Knights Category:Werewolves Category:Alternate Universes Category:Full Moon Knights